Pinned Under His Hold
by lindsaydoodle
Summary: Finn just broke up with Quinn and needs some guy time. Sam was happy to help, but neither of them had expected their friendship to turn into something more. Finn/Sam slash! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Drunk

Sam/Finn: takes place after the Funeral episode before they go to New York

Chapter 1

Finn wasn't exactly best friends with Sam, especially after the whole Quinn deal. But after breaking up with her after the funeral, he was going to give their friendship another shot.

"Thanks for having me over dude. It's always nice to be able to get out of that motel room once in a while." Sam said as he sat down on the old brown couch in the Hudson/Hummel's living room. "And uh, sorry to hear about Quinn."

"Yeah no problem man and yeah, I guess I just needed a change," Finn replied from the kitchen, grabbing two of Burt's beers. He was thankful that Burt and his mom were out for the night and that Kurt had agreed to not say anything if Finn said nothing about him and Blaine being alone together downstairs. He emerged from the kitchen and threw a cold beer over to Sam who bit the cap off with his teeth. Finn watched in shock as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He always thought that big mouth was good for something.

"Dude, that's fucking sick," Finn said with a smirk. Sam laughed and took a swig of the cold liquid. Then he took Finn's bottle out of his hand and did the same to his before handing it back. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My Uncle taught it to me a few summers ago." Finn still looked shocked and Sam just smiled at him. Finn did a double take before realizing that Sam was looking right at him. _Is he staring at me_? Finn thought. Quickly he turned to the TV and flipped on the sports channel. "So I was thinking we could watch the game" he said, noticing that Sam's head snapped forward.

"Uh yeah sounds good," Sam said, taking another sip. Finn glanced over to him before looking back at the TV. Maybe he just imagined it.

It was down to the final play. Finn and Sam were on the edge of their seats, partly because of the excitement of the game and partly because by this time, they were both a little drunk. The Cleveland Brown's were one touchdown away from winning the game.

"Dude this is so exciting," Sam said, slurring his words a little.

Finn laughed. "Dude you are so drunk." Sam looked at Finn and they both cracked up.

"No I'm not." Sam said throwing a sloppy punch at Finn. Finn ducked and turned to face Sam. "So that's how you want to play?" he said grabbing Sam by the shoulders and pinning him down on the couch. Before long, the two boys were wrestling with each other and not even watching the game anymore. Sam got hold of Finn and pushed him against the back of the couch.

"Damn Sam, no wonder coach put you as quarterback. You got a good hold on you," Finn said underneath Sam's grasp.

"Thanks," Sam replied still holding down Finn. They stayed there for a quick minute before Finn whispered Sam's name. Before either of them could think about what was happening, Sam kissed Finn on the lips. Sam pulled away slowly and looked into Finn's eyes.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming up from the basement and Kurt's voice. Sam pushed himself off Finn and as close to the other side of the couch as possible.

"Can you please keep it down? Blaine and I are trying to get some beauty rest. The Warblers have a show tomorrow." Before Finn or Sam had a chance to respond, Kurt spun around and left. As soon as they heard the door close, they began to giggle uncontrollably.

"That was a close one," Finn said making himself more comfortable on the couch. "So um about what just happened."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You know, um the kiss."

"Oh, well I'm uh not gay or anything. It must have been the beer."

"Ya me either. It was the beer. We're drunk," Finn stated. "Yeah, that's it." Finn's words trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way he was gay.

"Well in any case, I'm so much stronger than you," Sam giggled.

"Lucky shot," Finn replied.

"Oh yeah?" Sam almost yelled before jumping on Finn again. The two football players wrestled again until Sam pinned Finn down for the second time. This time he rolled on his back and laid his blond head on Finn's stomach. Finn flinched but was too tired to do anything so he lazily put his arm around Sam.

"Dude," Finn said softly, nudging Sam but Sam just groaned. Finn looked down at Sam and noticed that he was either passed out or asleep. Finn smiled and pulled a blanket over himself and Sam, trying hard not to move so he wouldn't wake Sam. The last thing he thought to himself before falling asleep himself was I'm not gay.

* * *

><p>Hey! So, please review! Let me know what you think! I like it so far and will try to update quickly! 3<p> 


	2. Closer

Chapter 2- sorry it's short but it's pretty hot :)

Sam felt something twitch next to him and opened his eyes. Lifting his head, he sleepily looked around at where he was. He couldn't believe what was going on when he finally realized where he was.

Finn was still asleep spooning Sam with his arms around him, his head resting on the back of Sam's neck. Sam squinted in the dark at the glowing numbers by the TV showing the time; 11:47.

Slowly, he turned over to face Finn, not wanting to wake him. The sight of Finn sleeping made Sam smile. Finn looked so cute, and Sam knew that it wasn't the alcohol speaking. Suddenly he felt himself become hard. Before he could stop himself, Sam put his hands on Finn's face and placed his lips on Finn's slightly open mouth, kissing him softly. To his surprise, Finn's lips moved with his and kissed him back.

Finn woke to someone kissing him and opened his eyes quickly before shutting them kissing the blond boy back. He knew it was wrong but at the moment, kissing Sam seemed so right. Instead of pushing Sam away, Finn pulled him closer until Sam had no other option but to lie on top of Finn.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked before letting out a small groan as Finn started to grind his hips against Sam's, holding Sam's waist as he did.

"Something we should have done already," Finn replied, kissing Sam's neck.

"I thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not."

"But why-" Sam was stopped by Finn's mouth smashing into his again, this time harder than before.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Finn snarled between kisses.

Sam gave in and pushed himself down on Finn. Finn opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out and run along Sam's mouth waiting for his lips to open up. Sam shivered as his tongue met Finn's. Finn felt his pants tighten, hoping Sam wouldn't notice, but it was too late. Sam slowly moved his hands down Finn's body and pulled on the hem of his gray tee shirt, lifting it over Finn's head.

"Sam," Finn said as Sam ran his hands over Finn's smooth stomach and stopped right above his belt buckle. Finn's hips bucked expecting Sam's hands to undo his belt but instead they ran right down to his hard crotch and up his stomach pulling off his own shirt.

"Smooth," Finn said pulling Sam's body down again against his and kissed his neck.

Sam laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, your hands totally touched my junk."

"You wish," Sam replied, running his fingers through Finn's chocolate brown hair.

"Wanna bet?" Finn said taking Sam's right hand and placing them on his crotch. Sam cupped his hand around Finn's crotch and kept the other one in Finn's hair, twirling short strands in his fingers. They kept kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Finn's hips bucked again feeling like he was about to explode and thinking about the mailman wasn't anywhere near helping.

"Sam, I'm gunna-" Finn began before the two boys looked up, seeing the reflection of car lights on the walls. Sam pulled away from Finn's face in horror. "Shit!" They both said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>ooh what's going to happen? lol review! 3<p> 


	3. Enough

Chapter 3- hope you guys are liking it so far!

Sam leaped off Finn and scrambled to his feet searching in the dark for his shirt. Finn sat up and grabbed his shirt, putting it on hastily. They both sat back down on opposite sides of the couch just as the front door opened. Burt and Carol walked in turning on the hall light.

"Hi boys," Carol said walking into the living room.

"Hey Mrs. Hummel," Sam replied. Finn kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say something about what his parents almost walked in on.

"Oh please, call me Carol" Sam smiled up at Carol with a nod.

"You boys behaving yourselves?" Burt asked walking into the living room after Carol. He looked at Finn who had put his hand on the back of his head rubbing his neck.

"Finn?" Carol asked, moving over to Finn and putting her arm around him. "Are you okay honey? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Finn looked at his mom. "Ugh, yeah, sorry I guess I'm just a little tired."

"I don't blame you, it's after midnight. Why don't you boys get some sleep. I'm guessing that Kurt and Blaine are down in the basement?"

"Uh yeah, they went to sleep a while ago."

"They better be sleeping," Burt said. Carol walked back over to Burt and hugged him.

"Alright boys, good night."

Carol turned around and walked towards the stairs. "You sure they're sleeping?" Burt asked Finn whispering.

"Come on darling," Carol called. Burt nodded and followed her leaving Sam and Finn alone once more.

"Dude, that was a close one," Sam said scooting over to Finn. Then placing his hand on Finn's neck, he pulled him into a kiss, but Finn pushed Sam away.

"What the hell man?" Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"Dude, my mom is upstairs."

"Yeah, and Kurt and Blaine are downstairs. Whats the big deal?"

"Uh, she's my mom. And if Burt found out, he'd probably ring my neck," Finn sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why? Because you kissed me? Hello, Kurt and Blaine are downstairs and he's fine with that."

"But he knows that Kurt's gay."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that I'm," Finn stopped himself and lifted his head. Sam looked at him confused.

"That you're what? Afraid?"

"No, that I'm ga-," Finn stopped himself again. "That I think I could be gay."

"And you're just figuring out that now?" Sam stiffened a small laugh. "Was that before or after I totally touched your balls?"

"Shut the fuck up Sam," Finn said. "Look, I'm not going to say that tonight wasn't hot or anything but I don't know if this is what I want yet."

"Wow. You know Finn, I always knew that you were a good guy but now I'm not so sure." Sam stood up and brushed his fingers through his blond hair. "I think I'm gonna head out. Tonight was fun and uh don't worry. I won't tell anyone. See ya in glee man," Sam said, heading towards the door.

"Sam wait," Finn stood up and grabbed Sams arm. "Look I'm sorry man. I just need some time to think about this."

Sam turned to face Finn and put a hand on his. "Well, keep me posted cause you know where I stand."

"Well let me at least drive you home," Finn offered.

"Sweet but no thanks. I can walk, it's not that far and I got a lot to think about too," Sam flashed a small smile before heading out the door.

That was it. Finn was left alone in the dim hallway, half of him wanting to go after Sam and half wanting to just crawl into bed and never get out. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't be gay. He was regaining his reputation but coming out was only going to make it nearly impossible too even though he started to think that maybe he really did like Sam.

Finn made his way back to the couch turning off the still glowing TV he had forgotten was still on. Then he fell on the couch, and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! I'd love reviews! I have some ideas but would love feedback! :) Hopefully will be able to update again soon!<p> 


	4. Authors Note

Authors note:

Hey sorry I haven't been able to update! So busy! But never fear, a new chapter will be up tonight! Thanks for all the great reviews!


	5. Puck

Chapter 4: Better late than never!

Finn woke up late Saturday morning with a splitting headache. "Fuck," he mumbled, sitting up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and searched the living room for his phone. He spotted it on the end table next to him and reached for it. Two new messages: one from Kurt letting him know that he and Blaine had left and that their parents were out house searching and wouldn't be home until later The second was from Puck.

-Heard about U and Quinn. Text me.

Finn ran his hands through his hair. He had completely forgotten about breaking up with Quinn, especially after what went down between him and Sam last night. Finn didn't know what to do. Kissing Quinn or Rachel was great but kissing Sam felt better than either girl. Finn's phone went off again, Puck's name flashed on the screen.

-Dude U there? Party too hard last night?

Finn smiled and texted back.

-No im here. Just woke up.

-Well im bored and Lauren is wrestling so i'll see U in 10?

-sounds good. See ya man.

Standing up, Finn stretched and wandered into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and took a sip straight from it. Wiping his mouth, Finn put the orange juice back in the fridge and shut the door. Then he walked over to the kitchen table and saw a note on the table:

Be home later. Stay out of trouble! Love you, mom

Finn groaned and put his head on the table. Before long, he heard a knock at the door. Finn got up and headed to the door. He opened it to see Puck standing there, hands in his pockets.

"You look like shit," Puck said walking in and making his way into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"Nice to see you too," Finn replied shutting the door and following Puck.

"So why did you break up with her? Quinn is one hot piece of ass dude." Finn shot an angry look at Puck and Puck just put his hands up. "But you don't need to hear it from me. So what, you still into Rachel?"

Finn felt his body tense. He wasn't about to just tell Puck that he could be gay. "Not exactly," he responded.

"Whoa, did you and Santana hook up or something?" Puck looked at Finn, waiting for an answer. Finn just looked at the floor. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sam and I got pretty wasted last night."

"That's it? Dude you kidding?" Finn took a deep breath.

"And we kissed."

Puck looked disgusted for a second before wiping the look off his face. "Hey who cares, you were drunk. Remember Rachel's party? I don't think there was anyone there I didn't kiss."

"Yeah but this time was different."

"Dude no way. He got both your balls in his mouth? I knew that giant ass mouth was good for something."

"Shut the fuck up. We just kissed."

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know dude."

"So you gay now?"

Finn stared at Puck. "I said I don't know."

"Well whatever happens, I guess I'm here for ya bro." Puck playfully put an arm around Finn. "Just don't try to kiss me."

Finn smiled and punched Puck in the arm. "Shut up," he said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>there it is! hope you like it! I'll hopefully get another chapter up tomorrow! thanks for all the great reviews!<p> 


	6. Song for you

Chapter 5

"Alright, Nationals are next week guys! But you all deserve a break from the hard work you've done. So, today we are just going to sing for fun. Who wants to start us off?" Mr. Shue smiled at the members of the glee club.

"Mr. Shue," Sam said raising his hand. "I have a song."

"Great." Mr. Shue nodded his head and motioned for Sam to come up.

Sam turned to face the glee club and picked up a guitar that was next to the piano. He pulled the guitar strap around his neck and strummed a few chords. "Soo, this song has always been a favorite. Hope you like it."

Sam started and looked up at Finn.

**"We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need, anything, or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

Sam kept eye contact with Finn. Rachel smiled at Sam before turning her head in Finn's direction with a questionable look on her face.

**"I don't quite know, how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life."**

Finn bit his lip and glanced over at the rest of the glee club. _Is Sam staring at me? _No one seemed to notice, but Finn shook his head.

**"Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads. I need your grace, to remind me to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see. I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads."**

Sam finished and the whole room started clapping.

"Great job Sam," Mr. Shue said. "Awesome."

Sam smiled and looked back over to Finn who frowned. "I gotta get out of here," Finn said, standing up and walking out of the classroom. Everyone just stared at each other in confusion and watched Finn storm out. Sam bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"What's his problem?" Artie asked.

"Probably jealous that trouty mouth over there just sang that song for me," Santana replied filing her nails.

"Girl you are crazy," Mercedes said laughing.

"I'll go talk to him," Kurt said rolling his eyes and grabbing his bag.

"No," Rachel said, stopping him. "I'll go." She stood up and left the room.

Finn was sitting down in the hallway by his locker. Rachel saw him and sat down next to him. "I know," she said softly.

"Know what?" Finn asked.

"Why you left the room."

"Rachel, I gotta tell you something."

"It's Sam, I know."

Finn looked at Rachel. "But how-"

Rachel cut him off. "I saw it in his eyes. That song was for you Finn. Now I don't know what happened between you two but obviously something did. And I don't need the details or anything but I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"I broke up with Quinn after the funeral," Finn blurted.

"Oh," Rachel exclaimed. "I see, but what does that have to do with Sam?"

"Sam came over that night and uh we kinda kissed."

Rachel put a hand on Finns. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I mean maybe? God I'm just so confused." A small tear ran down Finns cheek and he hastily wiped it away.

"It's okay Finn. No one's going to judge you- I mean look at Kurt." Finn raised his eyebrows. "Forget about Karofsky, just hear me out. It will be fine."

Finn smiled, "Thanks Rachel, you always seem to know how to make me feel better."

"I love you Finn and I'd do anything for you, even if that means letting you go."

"So now what?" Finn asked.

"We need to go back in there and you need to let Sam know how you really feel."

"What?"

"Sing to him," Rachel said standing up and lending a hand out to Finn, helping him stand up. "And I know just the song."

* * *

><p>So, I have 2 more chapters already lined up...I've been busy but they should be up soon! Thanks for all the great reviews!<p>

{Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol}


	7. Confused

Chapter 6

**"When I had you to myself I didn't want you around, those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd. But someone picked you from the bunch one glance was all it took. Now it's much too late for me to take a second look. Oh baby give me one more chance, won't you please let me back in your heart. Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go, but now since I see you in his arms. I want you back, yes I do now, I want you back, ooh ooh baby, I want you back, ya ya ya ya, I want you back, na na na na."**

Finn grabbed Mercedes from her chair as she began to sing with him.

**"Tryin' to live without your love is one long sleepless night, let me show you girl, that I know wrong from right. Every street you walk on I leave tear stains on the ground, following the girl I didn't even want around, let me tell you now. Oh baby all I need is one more chance (show you that I love you) won't you please let me (back to your heart). Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby)**  
><strong>But now since I see you in his arms."<strong>

Soon after almost the entire glee club was singing with Finn. Sam stayed in his seat and smiled, trying hard not to blush.

**"Uh-huh, (A buh buh buh buh), All I want (A buh buh buh buh), All I need (A buh buh buh buh), All I want (A buh buh buh buh), All I need. Oh just one more chance to show you that I love you baby! Oh baby I was blind to let you go, but now since I see you in his arms, (I want you back)."**

Wow, Finn that was fantastic!" Mr. Shue said, patting Finn on the back. "Glad you could join us again," he whispered before Finn sat back down. "So, get ready for next week and keep on writing those original songs!"

Sam left the choir room and went over to his locker. Finn came up after him and leaned up against the locker next to Sams. "Hey Sam, sorry about earlier but uh, thanks for the song."

"Who said anything about that song being for you?"

"Oh uh, sorry I just thought," Finn trailed off as Sam began to laugh.

"Kidding, I'm glad you liked it," Sam said. "And thanks for my song too."

"Ha, yeah. So what does this mean?"

"I think this means that you've thought about things and have made a decision." Sam had a silly grin on his face.

Finn nodded and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "That's the thing. I'm still not sure if I have."

Sams grin disappeared quickly. "Well you know how I feel so find me when you do too." Sam slammed his locker shut before walking away.

"Sam wait!" Finn called but it was too late. Sam had already left leaving Finn more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Short but sweet! Hope you like it! Again, thanks for the reviews and I'll be updating soon!<p>

{Song: I Want You Back - Jackson 5}


	8. I'm Sure

Chapter 7: (A/U here is the beginning of boy on boy love)

Finn sat down on the edge of his bed throwing his backpack to the floor.

"Okay. What's going on?" Kurt asked, walking down into the basement after Finn.

"When did you know you were gay?" Finn asked.

Kurt's eyes widened as he sat down at his vanity. "Never thought you would ever ask me that but, I don't know. It just seemed right. After all, have you seen my wardrobe?" Kurt stopped and turned to face Finn, looking puzzled. "Why are you asking me anyways?"

"The other night when Sam was here. When you came up and told us to be quiet," Finn paused.

"Oh boy," Kurt said.

"Sam and I kissed." Kurt nodded. "I mean it was a completely drunken kiss and I figured it was nothing. But now I'm not so sure."

"Well Finn, it sounds like you have feelings for Sam, I'm not surprised, he is very good looking, but you are afraid of what others will think."

Finn stared at Kurt dumbfounded. "Wow Kurt, I think your right. But how did you know?"

"Hello, when it comes to high fashion and love, I am an expert."

"Thanks Kurt. I think I'm gonna go see Sam now."

"That's why I'm here," Kurt replied smiling as Finn ran up the stairs. "Yup I called it. He's gay."

Finn knocked on the motel door hoping Sam was there.

"Just a minute." Said a voice from inside that Finn knew was Sams.

The door opened and Sam stood there shirtless, his blond hair dripping on his bare shoulders.

"Hey," Finn said trying not to stare at Sam's toned abs.

"Hey," Sam replied, opening the door wider.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Finn asked, noticing the empty room.

"My dad's job hunting and my mom took the little ones to the park."

"So you have the room to yourself?"

"Want to come in?" Sam smiled slightly.

"Uh yeah."

Finn followed Sam inside and shut the door behind them.

"So why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry for everything. I was afraid and didn't know what to do or say but now I do. I really like you Sam and I'm tired of thinking about what other people might think."

Without warning, Finn was bombarded by Sam, their lips crashing together. Finn wrapped his arms around Sams waist and pulled him closer. Sams hands made their way towards the bottom of Finn's shirt, pulling it up over Finn's head. Finn looked at Sam and took slow deep breaths in.

"Finn," Sam whispered before Finn kissed him again hard on the lips. Sam groaned as Finn broke the kiss and moved his lips down to Sam's neck. Sam threw his head back as Finn continued to kiss Sam's neck until his lips met Sam's collarbone. He bit down softly, not wanting to hurt Sam at all.

"Don't stop," Sam said. Finn bit down harder and Sam gasped, digging his fingers into Finn's back.

Finn put his lips on Sam's again, his tongue pressing against Sam's lips. Sam opened his mouth wider and let Finn's tongue enter and tangle with his own. He then pulled Finn closer just before pushing them down on the motel bed, straddling him, their erections growing. Sam let his hands run down Finn's stomach slowly, stopping at the top of his pants. Bending down, he replaced his hands with his mouth, sending Finn into complete ecstasy. Sam trailed kisses down to Finn's waist, making Finn's hips buck.

Finn lifted his head to watch Sam undo his pants and pull them down off his legs. "You sure about this?" Sam asked, climbing back up to kiss Finn's eager mouth, grinding against Finn as he did.

"I'm sure," Finn said, hungrily pulling Sam closer.

* * *

><p>So, I'm taking it slow because I really don't want to write a porno. In any case, I will try to make the next chapter as pg-13 sexy as possible :P Keep up the reviews! I love them!<p> 


	9. Hot

Chapter 8: A/U here comes the boy on boy smut! I tried not to make it too graphic or anything so I hope you enjoy :P

Finn's body went numb under Sam's. He moaned as Sam took him in his mouth. Sam ran his tongue over the tip of Finn's hard shaft, making Finn buck his hips. Finn grabbed a hold of the bed sheets as hard as he could.

"Oh my god, Sam," Finn whimpered. "I'm gonna come." Sam continued to suck until his large mouth was filled with Finn's warm, sticky liquid. Sam licked it up, leaving just a small dab on the corner of his mouth. He then made his way up to Finn's face and kissed him. Finn tasted himself ass he kissed Sam back.

"Dude that was so fucking hot," Finn gasped between kisses.

Sam licked his lips. "You're telling me."

"What now?" Finn asked shyly as Sam rolled over next to him and rubbed his stomach.

"Shit, what time is it? I think my family is going to be home soon, so you may wanna get dressed and stuff."

Finn blushed, remembering the fact that he was still naked except for his boxers barely hanging by his ankles. "Well what about you?" He asked, pointing to Sam's crotch.

"I can take care of it," Sam replied, pulling down his cotton shorts and grabbing his own manhood. He stroked himself slowly as Finn watched in awe.

Sam sped up and Finn pulled his boxers up as he got off the bed. He watched Sam and stumbled over his jeans, falling on the floor. Sam let out a laugh and continued to pump until his own mess was dripping on his stomach. Then he sat up and reached for a near by shirt to wipe up with.

"That was awesome," Finn said standing up. He climbed on the bed next to Sam and kissed him again.

"You're awesome," Sam replied, wrapping his fingers in Finn's hair. "And we better get dressed before-"

"Your family comes home, I know." Finn smiled and kissed him one more time before climbing off Sam.

Both boys began to dress. Finn pulled his shirt on but stopped when he felt something sticky. "What the fuck?" he stated with confusion before laughing. "Next time use your own shirt!"

Sam bit his lip and stepped over to Finn and pulled Finn's shirt off. "Wear mine," he whispered in Finn's ear before taking his shirt and placing it over Finn's head. Finn had a stupid grin on his face.

"You are really cute you know that?" Sam asked.

"Thanks," Finn replied, pulling Sam's shirt over his shoulders. Sam searched through a suite case on the floor for another shirt and threw it on. Finn looked down at the shirt that hugged him tightly and both boys began to laugh.

Just then, the door to the room opened. "Sammy!" Sam's sister yelled before running over to Sam, their brother following.

"Hey guys," Sam said, picking up Stacy.

"What's going on here?" said another voice coming in the door.

"Uh nothing mom," Sam lied. "Just football stuff." He nodded in Finn's direction.

"Hi Mrs. Evans, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm on the football team with Sam and in glee club." Finn glanced over to Sam and Sam gave him a quick wink.

"Ah yes Finn, Sam has mentioned you before. It's nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Evans shook Finn's hand. " I know it's not much but, feel free to visit anytime."

Sam smiled at his mom.

"Thank you," Finn said. "I have to go now but I'll definitely come around again."

Finn said goodbye and Sam led him out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Nice cover up," Finn said, patting Sam on the back. "And your family seems really nice."

"Yeah, try living in the same room with them," Sam frowned.

"Hey if you ever need a brake, there is always room at my house. My mom wont mind at all and Blaine is pretty much already living there too so," Finn stopped when Sam gave him the biggest hug. Finn put his arms around Sam when he heard Sam sniffle.

"Thanks for everything Finn," Sam said letting go and wiping his eyes. "I mean it."

"No problem Sam. I'm always here for you," Finn said back. Sam looked at Finn as if he was studying his features closely and hugged him again.

"I love you Finn,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>So, that was crazy! Hope you liked it! After that, I'm not sure where to go or if I should end it...I don't want to end it though so any thoughts on what could come next? I was thinking New York!<p>

Thanks for the great reviews! Keep em coming!


	10. New York

Chapter 9: NEW YORK!

"You sure about this?" Finn asked Sam, who opened the hotel door and peered out into the hallway.

"We're just going to the pool," Sam said. "It's not like we're leaving the hotel."

"I know but Mr. Shue said we couldn't leave out room after then though."

"He's probably sleeping now anyways so come on!" Sam grabbed Finn's hand and led him out the door.

"Not so fast boys," Sam and Finn turned around to face Rachel, standing in the doorway to the girl's room. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Look Rachel, we're just going for a quick swim," Finn said. "But it was Sam's idea."

"At eleven at night?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. She shot Sam a stern look before smirking. "I'm kidding. Go have fun and behave."

"Thanks Rachel! We owe you one!" Finn said before Sam grabbed him again and headed to the pool.

Once at the pool, Sam pulled off his shirt and jumped into the heated water.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asked, wiping the water out of his face. Finn stripped off his shirt and jumped in after Sam. He came up out of the water and shook his head, splashing Sam with water. They continued to splash each other until Sam dove under and swam away from Finn. Confused, Finn looked around for Sam until Sam popped up right in front of him.

Finn pushed back Sam's wet hair from his eyes and pulled him closer. He kissed Sam softly and started to push Sam up against the side of the pool and onto the steps. Finn climbed on Sam, kissing him harder. Sam rested his head on the top step of the pool and bucked his hips when Finn began to lay a trail of kisses down his soaked body.

Finn got his mouth to the top of Sam's swim trunks but Sam stopped him. "Easy there tiger. Someone could come in at any moment."

"Now? I think we're okay." Finn put his lips down on Sam's "V-line" again. This time Sam lifted Finn off of him and sat up.

"But," Sam said kissing Finn on the lips. "Tomorrow, I have something planned for us."

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked.

Instead of answering, Sam just smiled and kissed Finn once more. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Sam stood up and walked over to the stack of white towels, taking the top two. He wrapped one around is torso and gave the other one to Finn who had followed him out of the pool.

Back in the room, Sam and Finn showered and got ready for bed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the other guys. Finn climbed into the bed and watched Sam change into a pair of blue plaid boxers. He watched Sam's abs go in and out with every breath he took. Sam noticed and smiled at Finn.

"Like what you see?" Sam asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah I do," Finn replied. "Now get over here. This bed is too big for one person."  
>Sam happily did what Finn requested and rolled over to face Finn.<p>

"Good night," Sam said kissing Finn slowly.

"Night," Finn said back. Sam moved in closer and wrapped a hand around Finn, putting his head on Finn's chest. Finn took Sam's hand and laced his fingers in his, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So, again it's short but sweet :) Hope you still like it! The ending is a little fast but there is a lot more good stuff to come! Thanks for all the reviews and messages! It means a lot!<p> 


	11. Sleep Well?

Chapter 10

Sam blinked and breathed in the familiar scent of Finn, sleeping next to him. Snuggling closer to Finn's warm body, Sam heard someone clear their throat. He pulled away and opened his eyes, searching the room. Then he saw Artie looking at him, eye brows raised, from the other bed.

"Um, morning Sam," Artie said. "Sleep well?"

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?"

"You do know that you are basically on top of Finn."

Sam looked down at Finn whose mouth was hanging open against the pillow. His eyes got wide as she shoved himself away towards the other side of the bed.

"Oh, um I didn't know. Thanks for warning me I guess. But uh, can you not tell anyone?"

Artie nodded. "Sure thing. And don't worry, I also heard Kurt singing show tunes in his sleep so your secret is safe with me. Besides, no one else is up."

"Thanks man," Sam said before yawning.

"No problem," Artie replied.

Sam lay back down away from Finn's body just enough so he could still hold Finn's hand under the sheets. He squeezed his hand gently, not wanting to wake Finn but it was too late. Finn shrugged and rolled over on his stomach, his head turned to face Sam. Finn opened one eye and frowned at Sam. He groaned and shut his eye.

"Morning sleepy head," Sam said quietly.

"What time is it?" Finn muffled into his pillow. Sam turned to look at the clock and then back to Finn who already seemed passed out again.

"Just about seven thirty." Sam said. Finn groaned again and turned on his side to fully face Sam.

"How long have you been awake?" Finn asked.

"Not long," Sam replied.. "Artie woke me up," Sam picked his head up to see Artie, "but he's asleep again."

Finn fidgeted and moved his arms over to grab Sam. "Why are you so far away?"

"Finn, Artie just told me that I was like on top of you." Sam whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" Finn asked.

"Finn, if anyone finds out, that's it." Finn scooted his body up and put put it against the bed's headboard.

"I thought you wanted people to know."

"Yeah, but not now during nationals." Sam sat up too and ran his fingers through his hair. "I want people to know about, well what ever this is, I do! Just not yet I guess."

"You do know that like two weeks ago, the roles were switched."

"Yeah I know."

"So what are we going to do now?"

Sam smiled and hit Finn with his pillow. "We are going back to sleep frankenteen."

"Watch it trouty mouth or I'll crush you," Finn said before rolling mover on top of Sam. Sam started to laugh but stopped, thinking he was making too much noise. Instead, Sam kissed Finn before pushing him off and next to him again.

"Go to sleep," Sam demanded, kissing Finn once more before turning away from him and falling back asleep. Finn smiled and closed his eyes, even though he wasn't tired anymore. All he wanted to do was keep kissing Sam.

* * *

><p>So, I'm thinking 1 or 2 more chapters before the competition and then a few more...I think I may end it after Nationals...not sure yet. But keep up the reviews and comments! Love hearing them! Thanks for the support!<p> 


	12. Suprise

Chapter 11

"Alright, I have to fill out some paperwork for the competition so I'll be gone for a little while. I want you all to stay here until a song is written. Sound good?" Mr. Shue smiled at the glee club.

"You mean we can't leave the room?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Puck. No one leaves until we got ourselves a winner!" With that, Mr. Shue left the room, leaving the group to work.

"Alright, lets get out of here," Quinn said, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Wait, what? No, Mr. Shue specifically said that no one can leave." Rachel warned.

"Look, all of our inspiration is out their waiting for us. How can we expect to get inspired just sitting in here all day?"

"Quinn is right," Lauren said. "We gotta explore!"

Finn looked at Sam with a sly grin. Something special, he mouthed and Sam nodded in return. "Well what are we waiting for?" Finn asked.

"Open your eyes," Sam instructed to Finn. Finn did so and looked at the view dumbfounded.

"So this is what it's like at the top of the Empire State Building. God, look at it. The city, it's amazing." Finn put his arm around Sam's waist and kissed him on the head.

"I can't believe I was able to get you up here with your eyes closed the whole way!" Sam replied.

"You're telling me."

Finn stepped behind Sam so he could wrap him in his arms. He put his head on Sam's shoulder and held him there.

"Thank you Finn," Sam said.

"Thank me? This was all you dude. I should be thanking you." Sam turned around and pulled Finn into a hug.

"I'm thanking you for everything. Ever since that night at your house, I've been afraid to admit that I was gay, especially after coming from an all guys boarding school. But with you, I knew that you'd be cool with it no matter if you felt the same way back."

"Kurt was right you know," Finn smirked.

"About what?"

"His ability to spot gay guys."

Sam started to laugh. "Lemon juice."

"What?"  
>"That's how Kurt knew. The hair was a dead give away."<p>

Finn put a hand to Sam's face and brushed his hair back. "Lemon juice or from a bottle, I like it."

Sam leaned in to kiss Finn. "Come on, we better get back before Mr. Shue finds out we're gone." Sam pulled away from Finn and headed towards the exit. "You coming?" He asked Finn.

Finn just smiled and followed Sam happily.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short :| Possibly suffering from writers block! Ahh! I think to save my writing ability and brain power, the next chapter will be the competition! Review and let me know what you think :)<p> 


	13. Pretending

Chapter 12: Here it is! The competition! Hope you enjoy!

Finn sat down next to Sam backstage. He rubbed his palms against his legs and tapped his foot anxiously.

"You okay?" Sam asked, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You can't sit still for one."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous," Finn admitted.

"You nervous? Please, this is coming from the guy who wanted to give me a blow job at the pool." Sam shut his mouth quickly, grinning.

"Shh! Dude, watch what you say out loud," Finn demanded, shrugging Sam's hand off him.

"Look, I'm only trying to help," Sam's grin faded.

"Well you're not."

"What the hell dude. Why are you being such a jerk?"

"God Sam. The minute I don't act all lovey dovey with you, you get all pissed off. We need to focus on the competition right now."

"You mean you need to focus on singing with Rachel and acting like you're in love with her."

"That's not what I mean at all."

"Finn, everyone is going to have to find out sooner or later."

"Sam just stop okay? We can't do this right now." Finn put his hands on his head.

"You're right. We can't. I'm done." Sam stood up and walked away, brushing past Rachel who stood where she was looking upset.

"Sam wait!" Finn called. Rachel walked over and took Sam's spot next to Finn.

"Finn," Rachel whispered.

"I really fucked things up with Sam didn't I?" Finn stared at the floor.

"I think that you and Sam have a lot to discuss when we get back." Rachel said resting a hand on Finn's back.

"Well what can I do now?" Finn asked just as the audience began to clap. The show choir on stage bowed and ran off stage with excitement.

"Alright guys this is it!" Mr. Shue said as the glee club gathered around him. "This is the moment we've been waiting for! You got this!" he said before leaving to go back to his seat. The group took their places.

"And now, from Lima, Ohio, please welcome the New Directions!"

"Do what your heart feels is right," Rachel said back to Finn with a small smile before the lights dimmed and the curtain rose.

**"Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart. I close my eyes, I look away. That's just because I'm not okay. But I hold on I stay strong, wondering if we still belong. Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath, tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending, we will always be pretending."**

Sam watched Finn from backstage and smiled. He couldn't stay mad at Finn and he knew it.

**"How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive. Imagine that I am good enough. If we can choose the ones we love. But I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong. Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath, tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending. Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe, every move we make, seems like nowhere's safe to go. And it's such a shame, cuz if you feel the same, how am I supposed to know"**

Sam walked out on stage with the other members of the group as the crowd exploded with applause. Finn tried to focus on Rachel but as soon as Sam hit the stage, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

** " Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath, tear down all the walls.**  
><strong>Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending. Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be-"<strong>

Finn and Rachel stood in the middle of the stage facing each other. **"Pretending."**

Rachel stared at Finn before nodding. Without any warning, Finn broke his stance and extended an arm out to grab Sam. He pulled Sam into him and kissed him hard on the lips, putting his hands on Sam's shocked face. Time seemed to stop as Finn broke away leaving Sam with his mouth slightly open, only wanting more.

The crowd went silent before they heard a single person clap, before the whole room joined in. Finn and Sam quickly took their place to perform their last number, both trying to compose.

* * *

><p>Ahhh! Hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it a lot! So, the song was Pretending (Glee Cast Original song). I'm thinking of wrapping the story up soon...maybe a few more chapters but I'd love to hear what you all think! Thanks for the great reviews!<p> 


	14. Proud

Chapter 12

"I can't believe what just happened" "Was that for real?" "Did Finn really do that?" All the glee club did was whisper to each other off stage. Finn and Sam trailed behind, holding hands.

"Finn, you were so amazing," Sam said smiling.

"No, Sam. You are amazing. I'm so sorry for what I said to you before, and I know for sure now that I love you." Sam kissed Finn.

"I know that and now so does everyone else." Sam leaned in for another kiss before they heard someone clear their throat.

"Hate to break it up but you two have a lot of explaining to do to the rest of the group," Kurt said to them. "So, I'd come now before Quinn throws a fit. She's kinda freaking about the whole both her ex boyfriends being gay with each other and all."

Finn looked at Sam and gave him a small grin before following Kurt out into the lobby where the rest of the group was waiting.

Rachel was the first to walk up to Finn and gave him a giant hug. "I'm so proud of you, Finn," she said.

"Well, secrets out I guess," Finn said to the group as soon as Rachel let him go.

"How long has this been going on?" Quinn asked, looking pale.

"After I broke up with you." Finn said bowing his head. "It happened so fast and trust me, I didn't think anything was going to become of it but," Finn took Sam's hand, "I love Sam and well I can only hope that he loves me back." Some of the members let out a small laugh before Sam wrapped his arms around him. The group cheered and Finn gave Sam a small kiss on the cheek. Finn looked back at Quinn as she smiled a genuine I'm-happy-for-you smile that he had never seen before.

"I hope you're happy," Mr. Shue said joining the group. Everyone stared at him, all thinking that he was going to be upset. "You guys were great! And although shocking, Finn, Sam, it took a lot of guts to do what you did so, congratulations." He smiled and motioned for a group hug. Everyone else happily obliged and laughed as they did so. Puck pulled Finn close and grabbed his head, rubbing his knuckles in his brown hair.

"Whatever happens, I'm so proud of you guys!" Mr. Shue said again before letting go. All Sam could do was smile. He had Finn, a great group of friends who supported them, and he couldn't of been any happier.

* * *

><p>It's a short ending but not to worry, a longer epilogue {so to speak} will be up by the end of the week to complete the story! Thanks for all the support and great reviews :)<p> 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue! {Takes place about a week after the groups return from Nationals in 3 parts} Hope you like it!

"Mmm Finn," Sam moaned. Finn continued to kiss Sams body, grinding him softly. "Finn, my parent's are going to be home soon, come on you have to- ooh god Finn." Finn took Sam in his mouth. "Finn, seriously, you have to stop, they're going to be home- ahh Finn I'm gonna come."

Sam spilled into Finns mouth and Finn drank it all in. "Finn that was incredible," Sam panted. "But, my parents could be home any minute."

"Which should make this that much more exciting," Finn said licking his lips before pulling himself up to eye level with Sam. Not being able to resist, Sam grabbed Finns face and smashed his lips against Finns. Finn vigorously bit Sams lip before letting his tongue slip into Sams warm mouth. Their tongues twisted with each others without a care in the world, and they didn't even notice when the door to the motel room opened.

"Sam Evans! What in Gods name is going on?" Sams mom shrieked at the sight of the two half naked boys. Finn quickly leaped off Sam as Sam pulled his boxers up around his waist.

"Mom! Um, it's not what it looks like! Finn was just showing me a football tackle, that's all."

"Naked? Sam, I saw you. I saw you kiss him!"

Mrs. Evans, I can explain," Finn said.

"No, Finn. You should probably go home now." Finn nodded and headed towards the door grabbing his shirt and slipping on his shoes.

"I uh, guess I'll see you later Sam," Finn said before leaving. Sam sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. From outside of the room, Finn heard Mrs. Evans begin to cry and Sams muffled voice saying "I'm so sorry mom. I should have told you."

Finn put his shirt on and started to walk home. For the first time, he didn't want to turn back.

"And she's okay with it?" Finn asked wrapping his arm around Sam. Sam lay against Finns chest and put his hands on Finns. The boys were lying down on Finns bed, the day after the incident at the motel.

"I guess, but lets just sat I'm not going to be bringing my boyfriend home again any time soon." Finn chuckled and rubbed Sams stomach. "You've got to tell your mom." Sam lifted his head and turned to face Finn.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No Finn. No more secrets."

"Yeah, I'm totally cool with it and all but I'd rather keep a secret than give my mom a heart attack!"

Sam leaned in to kiss Finn. "I love you, Finn, so please do it for me?"

"Oh I'll do you alright," Finn growled. Sam smiled and playfully punched Finn in the arm.

"Finn, no joking around. You need to tell her."

Finn groaned. "What is Burt gonna think? I mean what's he going to do when he finds out that both his sons are gay."

"Either accept it or freak out but who cares. Come on Finn, he deals fine with Kurt so whatever."

"God, I don't know Sam. What if-" Sam shut Finn up by kissing him hard on the lips and Finn felt his body melt.

"Okay," Finn whispered as soon as their mouths left each others. "I guess I can tell her."

"I knew you'd agree," Sam replied before attacking Finns mouth again.

"You sure you can do this?" Sam asked Finn, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I gotta do it sometime," Finn replied.

"Well whatever happens, I'm here for ya," Sam said. "Here she comes."

Finn stood up from the couch and and turned to Carol, who entered the room with a bag of groceries. "Don't suppose you boys want to help me with these," she said happily.

"Hey mom," Finn said, taking the bag from her.

"Hey sweetie. Hi Sam, nice to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Hummel," Sam said following Finn into the kitchen.

"Sam, I told you a hundred times, call me Carol," Carol smiled.

Sam looked at Finn and nodded. Finn took a deep breath in put his hands in his pants pockets. "Mom, um there's something I need to tell you."

Carol stopped what she was doing and looked worried. "Quinn isn't pregnant again is she?"

"No mom." Carol gave a sigh of relief and put her hand on her chest.

"Oh thank God. Well then what is it hun? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm um actually-" Finn paused and bit his lip before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"What is it?" Carol asked, sitting down and resting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I'm gay," Finn said, looking at the table. Carol looked at him and then at Sam who was still standing and leaning against the wall.

"And Sam?" Carol asked.

"Sam is my boyfriend." Sam shut his eyes and rested his head on the wall. "Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Finn began to tear up and Carol put her arms around him.

"Oh Finn, it's okay." Finn hugged Carol tightly. "Thank you for being honest with me. And I will always love you no matter who you love." Carol let go of Finn and looked at Sam. "Sam, do your parents know?"

"Yeah, I told them when we got back from New York." Carol nodded.

"Well, I can say that I am a little disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner but what is being disappointed going to do?"

Finn wiped his eyes and looked at his mom. "I'm sorry I'm not the man you wanted me to grow up to be."

"Finn, you have never been more of a man than you are right now." Finn smiled and stood up to hug Sam.

"How long has it been anyways?" Carol asked standing up.

"Just since nationals," Sam said, breaking Finn's hold.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yeah mom, I am." Finn said with confidence.

"Okay then, well the rest of the groceries won't carry themselves in," Carol said clapping her hands and motioning to the door. Sam headed out the door and Finn followed but Carol grabbed Finn's arm. "I am so proud of you," Carol said reassuringly. "I love you very much, and I think Sam does too so if there is anything I've taught you about being a man, it's that you better treat him right."

Finn smiled at his mom. "Thanks mom," he said, hugging her once more before running out to help Sam with the groceries.

* * *

><p>Well, there it was! Hope you liked it! Thanks for all of the great reviews! Any ideas on what I should do next? Let me know! Love to hear from you!<p> 


End file.
